1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner tube with electrical conductors.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner tube with electrical conductors has already been proposed. The slip ring support is here connected to the tube by a thermoplastic material placed by an injection molding process. The end bush is attached in the tube in the same manner. The material employed for the attachment of the slip ring support on the tube and for the attachment of the end bush in the tube is either equal or similar to the material employed for the tube such that the connections produced with the tube material perform their purpose. The connections cannot be released in a destruction free way. The injection molding process is expensive, requires skilled personnel and particular equipment for performing the injection molding process.
A vacuum cleaner tube with electrical conductors is already known, wherein an end bush is plugged into one end of the two formed spirally on the outside and smooth on the inside. The slip ring support comprises a bush ring supporting a single slip ring and a sleeve furnished with two slip rings. The sleeve is on the one hand connected shape matching to the bush ring and on the other hand shape matching to the end bush. A thread step is disposed at the inner jacket face of the sleeve as described in the European printed patent document EP 0884019 A1.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner tube having electrical conductors, wherein the slip ring support is furnished without a thread step.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides a vacuum cleaner tube having electrical conductors and comprising a tube having an inner wall and formed spirally on the outside and formed smoothly on the inside and having an end, a helical step disposed at the tube, an end bush having a rear end and plugged into the end of the tube, wherein the end bush exhibits an axial slot having flanks and open at the rear end of the end bush, and locking noses disposed at the end bush. A protective covering is attached at the inner wall of the tube. A projection is formed at the end bush and closed at its front end and formed for receiving the protective covering, wherein the flanks of the axial slot form a transition into the projection. A slip ring support has a longitudinal passing through slot for engaging the tube, wherein the slip ring support is made as a single part. First breakouts are furnished at the slip ring support for an engagement of the locking noses formed at the end bush. A plurality of electrical conductors are disposed in the protective covering.
Slip rings are disposed on the slip ring support and connected in each case to a respective one of the plurality of electrical conductors, wherein the respective one of the plurality of electrical conductor is led to the coordinated slip ring through the axial slot of the end bush, and wherein the end bush and the slip ring support are axially form matchingly and disengageably fixed in a final position. An intermediate sleeve has a front end and exhibits a pass through slot congruent in its final position with the axial slot of the end bush and the passing through slot of the slip ring support. Two second breakouts are furnished at a front end of the intermediate sleeve, wherein in each case one of the locking noses formed at the end bush engages in the final position of the two second breakouts. A raised thread step is disposed at the inner side of the intermediate sleeve and serving for axially form matchingly and disengageably fixing the end bush and the slip ring support in a final position, wherein the raised thread step is screwed to the helical step of the tube.
A circulating collar is disposed at a rear end of the intermediate sleeve and formed as an axial stop for the slip ring support. An axial nose is formed at the circulating collar of the intermediate sleeve for an engagement into the longitudinal passing through slot of the slip ring support.
The invention construction is associated with the advantage that the individual parts can be connected to each other in a more favorable and stable fashion as conventionally possible.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.